


房间

by private1998616



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Kujou Ten - Fandom, Nanase Riku - Fandom, Nanase Riku/Yatome Gaku/Kujou Ten, Yatome Gaku
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/private1998616/pseuds/private1998616
Summary: 没有概要。





	房间

一个夜晚，两个房间，八乙女楽在过道里徘徊。  
八乙女楽以前不承认自己是渣男，需求这事情从一开始就三个人聚在一起坦白协商的：  
「九条。」  
「嗯。」  
「七濑。」  
「嗯。」  
「你们这样可以接受吗。」  
「是的。」  
尽管这种口头协议达成了，九条天还是说了一句「果然年龄上去了，口味就重了。」最后还是七濑陆把九条天拉住，免得听到更多成人之间的话题。  
这样的夜晚，也算是过了一年多了。八乙女楽看到七濑陆在自己的开发下显出绯红的颜色，总觉得自己的性生活在肉体上得不到满足，却在心里扑通扑通地直跳；隔壁房间里的九条天只带来那种性的解放，仿佛就像两个炮友心知肚明，仿佛永不相交的平行线一样，却又在其左右。  
八乙女楽在两件房间里驰骋的时候，看着相似的脸庞，总觉得自己的欲望和肉体仿佛在一个人身上得到了满足。  
从好的角度来说，九条天比七濑陆多了份因为熟悉产生的主动，七濑陆比九条天多了份生疏带来的青涩；从不好的角度来说，九条天那家伙简直不会在过程里说点好话，七濑陆又太想讨好自己以至于自己不敢做点什么其他的动作。  
八乙女楽开始思考自己是否是渣男，纯粹是因为老实人十龙之介，这家伙访谈净说大实话，记者问生活方面怎么得到满足。十龙之介直接说我没有那东西，一定要把最好的第一次给最值得等待的人。  
——简直是靠着自己的直觉做出最吸粉的回答。八乙女楽看到对话的时候第一反应，八乙女楽看着自己身体的前部，已经体验了多少次不是一般人的生活。  
为了体验性的快感，虽然两件房间的地点不变，但是七濑陆和九条天可以互相商量决定谁住哪间房间，八乙女楽打开房间的那一刻才知道自己今晚的胸膛该交给谁。  
这其实也是一开始协定协议里的内容，在过程中，为了增加体验的快感，三个人会时不时开会决定最近这段时间的主题，然后进行实施，毕竟姿势也就这些，但是有了剧情或者道具进行排列组合，那么就算这辈子也玩不完这么多安排。  
三个人在性方面倒是三观出奇一致，「保密，尽兴」。八乙女楽从来不会在门口猜哪间房间是谁的，九条天和七濑陆也不会给八乙女楽发消息说自己在哪间房间，无论是正确的还是误导的消息。这种心态下的性爱对象选择就基本是完全随机事件，同时选择结果也接近于1:1。  
这种保密不仅仅是不把这种三角关系代入日常生活，也不会在享受过程中交谈日常的事情，床上的话仅限于「进去了」、「我还要」。


End file.
